


Almost Believe

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: I can almost believe...





	Almost Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short ficlet idea I had last night at like, midnight.
> 
> Enjoy.

_Some days, I can almost believe it._

_Those days when he undresses me gently, meticulously undoing every button before he pulls my shirt off of my back. Those days when he kisses his way down my chest, burying his face in my skin. Those days when he fucks me slowly until I’m sobbing his name, kissing him between words._

_Those are the days that I can almost believe he could love me._

#~+~#

**Some nights, I can almost believe it.**

**Those nights when his mouth hangs open in a silent scream of pleasure, and I have an excuse to kiss it away. Those nights when his palms press against my back, searching for something that they can hold onto. Those nights when he looks at me with stars in his eyes and tears on his cheeks and unshed words on his tongue, like I am the only thing that still exists.**

**Those are the nights that I can almost believe he could love me.**

#~+~#

** _Those are the moments that I can almost believe he could love me back._ **


End file.
